Azulaang Drabbles
by PhoenixVersion1
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Short story fragments revolving around everyones favorite crazy firebender and awesome airbender!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I'm back to sporadic updates! Instead of working on my numerous stories that aren't even half-finished, I decided to just dump some story fragments here. Let me know what y'all think.

* * *

Azulaang Drabble

*Aang has returned to the Air temple that he and Azula now share, after an urgent message from Fire Lord Zuko arrived begging his audience with the Avatar*

"So let me get this straight," Azula began, her golden eyes sparkling with mirth. "Zuzu still thinks I plan on overthrowing him? That's rich!"  
The Airbender just nodded, his cloudy grey eyes intensely studying her beautiful face.

She was practically beaming as she continued, "Let's see... I'm going to be the mother of an entire nation, and the wife of the only person stronger than me in the entire World!" The Avatar walked up behind her, and took in the scent of her raven hair.  
"So... I can take that, or go face up to my father's failures, and take back the crown by force. Which will, undoubtedly lead to a civil war." She leaned back into Aang's embrace and seemed to mull it over in her head, one finger tapping her chin. She silkily replied, "Eh... No thanks."

They joined one hand over another, on top of a barely visible swell in the Princess' abdomen.  
"Tell my brother he has nothing to worry about. My place is here... with you."

She didn't have to turn around to feel that goofy grin on his face. Or that kiss that was on her neck.

Life was good.

End


	2. Chapter 2

Here's part 2, cranked out in about 45 minutes. Let me know what you think!

* * *

Azulaang Drabble 2

*Firelord Zuko not able to believe the Avatar, decides to pay a visit to see his sister and her "condition"*

As soon as he walked into the room, (and kicked the airbender out) Zuko immediately caught sight of her abdomen. The proof of their love. His eyes (at least the good one) were wide, and he was speechless.

"B-but? You? Him? How?"

This was a moment Azula would remember forever. Her brother, the all-mighty Firelord, was not able to form a coherent thought.

"Zuzu, let me spare you the details of how a baby is made." His face turning red, he sputtered indignantly, "I'm well aware of that! You know what I meant!"  
She was laughing at his expression. It always was worth it, torturing him to no end. It was actually, dare she say it, good to see her brother for once!

Though the smile she wore melted off, and was replaced by what some would call an intense frown. However, to anyone who knew the former Fire Princess, she was in deep thought. Enough joking, she made up her mind to tell the truth.  
"...After the war was over..." She began solemnly."Well, you know how I was. Beaten. Broken. And full of all this murderous rage..." She put a hand over her heart at the memory, then slowly slid it down over her swollen stomach, where it rested.  
"Aang came to see me. I wish I could tell you how many days he sat there with me, but I was delirious." Zuko nodded, as if ask her to continue.  
"He never really spoke to me. Just sat there quietly, legs crossed, while I ranted and raved and screamed."  
The baby inside of her reminded Azula just how much better her life was now.  
"Eventually, I was too weak, and too tired to fight. My body fell against the ground, and would not move."  
Golden eyes met golden eyes.  
"And then?" The Firelord asked in a firm, yet reassuring manner.  
"And then he picked up my head, and gently placed it into his lap. He just started running his fingers through my hair, and hummed some songs. All of a sudden, I was taken back to when Mom would brush my hair. It was before everything. Before I was a monster, before all the hate. I realized that the hate that fueled everything I did had finally run its' course.  
He was there, Zuko. Aang never tried to force it. He knew it was a matter of time and just waited for me!"  
Her eyes blinked back tears that were threatening to spill.  
"I used what strength I had to sit up and grab onto him. There it was. The ruined Fire Princess and her most hated enemy, The Avatar, embracing in the middle of a cold, dark cell."  
She blushed a little at the next memory.  
"I felt a million things wash over me at once. Fear, guilt, compassion, and mainly peace and happiness. For the first time in forever!  
Me, happy! I looked into those eyes, and then our lips met. It was like lightning, Zuzu. I was calm, but I could feel my nervous energy flowing all over!"  
Zuko's stoic face let her know that he could mentally finish that story.  
As he turned to walk out, confident that this was really the truth, he almost didn't her what she whispered to his back.  
"Father always said fire needed air to grow..."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all, and welcome to a different drabble than the past two!

By the way, if anyone actually likes these and wants to flesh it out into a full story, by all means go ahead. :)

I'm somewhat happier with this one, maybe it's just because it was over 1,000 words in just one draft.

Anyways, R&R!

* * *

The tea shop in Ba Sing Se was busier than she expected.

Azula's golden eyes darted around the bustling place, it was almost at capacity.

Thankfully, there was a table in the very corner that was unoccupied, so the Fire Princess pulled the hood of her cloak further over her face and quickly marched over to it.

Sitting down, she took in her surroundings. For a place in the Middle Ring, there were a great number of patrons who looked to be from the Lower or Upper rings. Soldiers, noblemen, and peasants, all under one roof together. The thought made her stomach turn, and the Fire Nation Nobility in her veins burn.

These people should know their place, she decided. Her calculating eyes scanned the crowd, but her Uncle was nowhere in sight. She knew they were here, after all, Azula was a genius. Finding them was a piece of Fire-Cake.

Her breath caught in her throat, when she saw a very broody teen with a large scar on his face. His head was down, but she knew he noticed the newest arrival, because he made a beeline towards her with a pad and a pen.

This was ...going to be awkward. She bowed her head lower, so he couldn't see her eyes yet.

Of course, if she felt there was any better way to do this, Azula wouldn't be caught dead here.

_'Depending on others is a sign of weakness... Using them shows strength!'_ Father's voice echoed in her head. If only he could see his perfect weapon now.

She was drawn out of her reverie, by an impatient voice asking, "Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon. I'm ...Lee. What do you want to drink?"

She cracked a devious smile as she raised her head. "Lee? I thought **Zuzu** was a much more fitting name."

Their eyes met, as the Exiled Prince took in her words. His eyes were wild, as he recognized his sister.

"Azu-!" She interrupted his outburst, "Calm down, Brother. If I wanted to ambush you, don't you think I'd wait to kill you where no one would see? Now, go get Uncle. I need to discuss something with you two."

Zuko was on high alert. She could tell by the way his muscles were all taught, ready to spring into action, and his golden eyes flashed dangerously. The biggest giveaway though, was the waves of heat she could feel rolling off his body.

She only hoped no one else had any experience with angry firebenders, or else they might both get busted.

He stood there for what seemed like an eternity, before turning around and marching back out of sight.

Azula almost busted out laughing as a soldier burned his tongue with (now very) scalding hot tea.

A couple of hours later, the shop was empty, except for one very bored Fire princess.

She drummed her fingernails against the wooden table, and idly contemplated burning the place to the ground.

She still sat up very regally, she was born with etiquette, after all.

Her brother soon reappeared, with his Uncle following behind. Of course the old man was carrying a tray with cups and a tea kettle. He set it down, and then took a seat directly across from his niece. Zuko was still standing, and carefully poured each cup, and set a cup in front of each person.

He opted to stand though, and alternate between leaning on the table, and pacing around.

"Uncle, how _nice_ to see you again!" Azula dripped venom with each sarcastically sweet word.

Everyone thought of the last time they met, when the Princess struck him down with lightning.

"I know you did not come here for pleasantries, Azula. What do you want?" Iroh said, as he took a sip of tea.

"And **how** did you get into Ba Sing Se?!" Zuko added, slapping both his hands down on the table, and glaring at his sister.

"Now now, Zuzu. Don't get all wound up on my account. Can a girl not come and drop in on her family anymore?" She brought

the cup to her lips. "And what kind of tea is this anyway?" She took a tentative sip, and liked it, though she would never admit it.

The Dragon of the West still had a very solemn look on his face, but informed her. "It is Jasmine tea. Helps reduce stress, and promotes relaxation."

She looked into the cup, and then from her Uncle to her brother. _'I guess it's time to get down to business'_ she thought.

"I need help from the both of you. I need you to find the Avatar for me."

An awkward silence descended, as the weight of what she said settled upon them.

Zuko was the first to speak. "What?! Why should we help **_you_**? Especially when you tried to kill Uncle! And me!" He seethed.

Iroh held up his hand to stop Zuko from continuing.

"What happened to you, Azula? Where are your friends? Why are you not able to summon dozens or hundreds of elite soldiers for that?"  
Zuko had a dumbfounded expression, as his Uncle finished speaking.

Azula let her posture slump a bit as she was reminded why she was here in the first place.

"I..." she began, keeping back tears that were trying to come to the surface. "Have been exiled. Same as you, Brother."

Shock was too lenient of a term to describe what the pair felt. Iroh's cup that he was holding cracked.

"She... S-she has to be lying Uncle! Azula **always** lies!" Zuko had found his voice first.

The now Exiled Princess had expected this reaction from her brother. She knew his mantra would come up.

She reached into the sleeve of her cloak, and produced a scroll for Zuko.

As he opened it, and began to read, she half-heartedly recited it.

"I, Fire Lord Ozai, do hereby strip Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, of all titles, responsibilities, and privileges that go along with her position. She is to be taken to the border of the Fire Nation, and once she has stepped across the border, she is to be executed on sight. She is an enemy, and no longer a citizen of the Fire Nation."

Her voice cracked a little at the last part. Zuko's eyes widened as he saw the undeniable seal of the Fire Lord.

Iroh's face seemed very rigid. "What did you do, Azula?"

Her eyes were downcast as she slumped over. "I was found to be... consorting with the Enemy."

Zuko couldn't believe it. "What happened?" He asked, a bit gentler tone this time.

She looked up at him. "If you must know, I'll show you."

Azula sat up and pulled back the bottom of her cloak. Her stomach had a noticeable swell.

"You're pregnant!? Who?!"

She sighed, as she dropped her cloak back down.

"Why do you think I need your help finding the Avatar, dum dum?"

Zuko suddenly looked like he was ready to murder someone, or faint... or both.

"You and him?! How did that happen?"

She thought back to when it happened. A wry smile worked across her lips.

"You're familiar with the term, 'the heat of battle', right?"

They both nodded.

"Well this was more heat, less battle."

And with that, Zuko fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you like it! Drop me a review!

* * *

_'At least weather is nice here.'_, she thought to herself.  
The sun was shining, the sky was a deep shade of blue, and fluffy, white clouds soared overhead.  
Here was Azula, the former fire nation princess, on Kyoshi Island of all places.  
She looked towards her sparring partner, and a deep scowl graced her face.  
Across from her was her former enemy, the World-Spirit, the Avatar.  
The one who took her bending, but offered her freedom of sorts in exchange.  
She still felt caged here though, and weekly sparring sessions did little to make her feel better.

The two opponents traded a fire-nation bow, as they each took their respective stances.  
The monk, had taken off his orange and yellow robes and thrown them on the ground, along with his staff.  
Blue tattoos indicating his master status as an airbender, contrasted with his pale skin.  
In just his brown yoga pants, he kept one hand behind his back, and held the other out in front of him, as if preparing for both offense and defense.

The fractured princess was in a simple pair of blood red training pants, with a sleeveless red top, which showed off her defined arms.  
Ebony hair swayed in the light breeze, as she pulled in up into a ponytail, and a pair of bangs fell down to frame her face.  
Her stance was decidedly more aggressive than the airbender's, muscles taut, slightly crouched, with both hands ready to strike out.

**Serious gray eyes met angry golden.**

Azula was the first to break the serenity, as she charged him with a barrage of punches.  
Aang dodged, ducked, and weaved just barely keeping ahead of the princess' onslaught.  
_'Never underestimate her!'_ his mind screamed as he jumped over her leg as she swept out.  
An elbow caught him in the ribs as he completed the motion though, and he stumbled as his feet touched the ground.  
He turned around, and decided to put this girl on the defensive for once.  
She was smirking, but that quickly faded as he quickly counterattacked, at an almost inhuman speed.  
The crown jewel of the fire nation was not about to resort to an airbender's stategy of evade and redirect, so instead she blocked him, punch for punch and kick for kick.  
That's what fire was about. Attack! The best defense is a good offense!  
As every blow was traded, the one-hundred and twelve year old realized something shocking. This girl was beautiful. Not insane like Katara said, or broken like Zuko said.  
She flipped over and kicked towards his face, quite unexpectedly given his thought process.  
He scooted back quickly, using airbending.

"Now now Avatar, if you're going to resort to bending, I will have to get mean."  
She had a slight frown, which Aang couldn't tell if it was a good or bad thing.  
"Oh please, what can you do without your blue fire?" he taunted.  
I'm going to have to get...pokey." she threatened.  
"Pokey?... Wait, what?!"  
The fallen princess rushed towards him again, this time her stance was different, he noted quickly.  
Her hands, instead of being balled into fists, were now open. If it was anyone else, it may have looked non-threatening, but the young monk was terrified.  
This was new territory, and new from Azula meant scary.  
Aang jumped high into the air, and started kicking down controlled bursts of wind at his opponent.  
She dodged these with more of a certain grace than she usually did.  
Almost like- Ty Lee!  
The Avatar felt stupid, who else would come near Azula on Kyoshi island? Much less, train her?  
As he landed back on the ground, the princess' assault continued unabated. Reflexes kicked in, as he launched himself backwards, dodging everything he could.  
Unfortunately, the monk did not see an opening coming up, which the prodigy of the fire nation exploited with a direct strike. He quickly tried to pull a numb, unresponsive arm back.  
He haphazardly shaped an air scooter under him to put some distance between himself and his attacker.

**Angry gray eyes met mirthful golden.**

A smile played on the young girl's face, not the devious smirk of months ago, but a true smile.  
Then Azula lost it. She started giggling at the sight of the angry Airbender, clutching his arm that looked more like a wet noodle.  
"Hey! That's- not. Urgh! Not funny!" Aang seethed.  
"Actually, Avatar, it is hilarious." The former princess went to the ground, laying on her back, holding her sides, and giggling like,... Well, like a regular girl.  
_'It feels good to let go like that'_, she mused to herself. _'I'm sure that's what Air is like, being truly free.'_  
She hadn't noticed the Avatar had come closer, until his shadow partially blocked out the sun.

Looking up, the once broken girl debated what the World-Spirit was going to do to her, when the bald monk held out a hand to her.  
Always trying to be the peacemaker, he wouldn't stay mad at her.  
Grabbing onto his good arm, she went to lift herself up, then with a playfully devious smirk, pulled back with all her might.  
This sent Aang crashing to the ground, and into Azula.  
_'An unintended result'_, she thought as she opened her eyes, after impact.

**Suprised gray eyes met innocent golden.**

Their faces were mere inches apart, when both warriors decided to close the distance.  
Each person, felt something powerful in that kiss.  
The monk tasted fire, a desire he didn't know he could have, burning him up inside.  
The former princess tasted the freedom of air, she tasted passion, wild and untamed as his element.

Aptly, it seems that the wind fanned the flames of their love.

**End.**


End file.
